


Una perdita orribile

by Sango



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Harry è tornato a scuola dopo la guerra, ma Pozioni non è proprio la sua materia.





	Una perdita orribile

La guerra era finita, Voldemort era morto, Hogwarts aveva riaperto i battenti e Severus Piton era vivo e ringraziava Merlino ogni giorno per avergli permesso di essere ancora lì a insegnare pozioni. D'accordo, lo ringraziava abbastanza spesso ma non proprio tutti i giorni. Per esempio, quel giorno non aveva proprio nulla per cui ringraziare.  
Alla riapertura del nuovo anno scolastico, la preside McGranitt aveva deciso di permettere anche agli studenti che si sarebbero dovuti diplomare l'anno prima di tornare a scuola per frequentare di nuovo il settimo anno. Non tutti erano stati d'accordo con la sua decisione, ma Severus l'aveva appoggiata in pieno, perché le lezioni dell'anno prima erano state una barzelletta e Morgana solo sapeva se quei ragazzi non avessero avuto bisogno di imparare qualcosa di serio.  
Perciò, eccolo lì, a dover sopportare di trovarsi davanti una classe composta interamente dagli studenti dell'annata di Harry Potter. Con tanto di Salvatore del Mondo Magico seduto sul suo solito banco in fondo alla classe. E se le cose tra i ragazzi andavano abbastanza bene, nel senso che avevano stipulato una specie di tacita tregua e a tre mesi dall'inizio delle lezioni ancora non era volata nemmeno una fattura, per lui non andava altrettanto bene. Perché aveva ore in più da passare con mocciosi incompetenti.  
E il più incompetente di tutti era proprio Potter, come dimostrava la sua prestazione odierna. Cosa che non lo stupiva affatto visti i precedenti del ragazzo nella sua materia.  
La pozione che avrebbero dovuto preparare quel giorno era un antidoto universale contro diversi tipi di veleni semplici, e avrebbe dovuto avere l'aspetto, una volta ultimata, di acqua di fonte limpida e purissima. Per sua grande irritazione, solo in pochi erano riusciti a prepararla alla perfezione, alcuni avevano raggiunto un risultato decente e la maggior parte aveva dimostrato per l'ennesima volta la propria impreparazione. Poi c'era Potter.  
La pozione di Potter era una melma scura e maleodorante e Severus fece appena in tempo ad allontanarsi dal suo calderone prima che esplodesse e imbrattasse tutto ciò che aveva vicino, compagni compresi. Il professore avrebbe dovuto stupirsi per quel risultato, ma era di Potter che si trattava, perciò non lo fece.  
“Voi, in infermeria, subito! Zabini, sii gentile e porta un campione di quella cosa immonda a Madama Chips, nel caso dovesse averne bisogno per capire che cura somministrare. Gli altri escano dall'aula, la lezione è finita. Potter, tu naturalmente resti qui.”  
Quando rimasero soli nella stanza e Severus ebbe chiuso la stanza, Harry prese un respiro profondo.  
“Giuro che ho seguito le istruzioni alla lettera e...”  
“Silenzio!” lo interruppe Severus. “Potter, insegno questa materia da quasi vent'anni, e di incapaci ne ho visti fin troppi. Ho visto anche tante esplosioni e tante pozioni sbagliate. Ma una cosa come quella di oggi non avevo ancora avuto il dispiacere di vederla.”  
“Ma...”  
“Ho detto silenzio! Ti rendi conto di quanto la tua incompetenza sia dannosa? Non solo hai messo a repentaglio la sicurezza dei tuoi compagni; non solo hai appestato l'aria della mia aula, e chissà quando riuscirò a far andare via questo odore nauseabondo; tu hai fatto la cosa peggiore che potessi fare. Una cosa talmente orribile che la punizione che ti infliggerò non sarà mai abbastanza severa per farti scontare il tuo misfatto.”  
Harry lo fissò con l'espressione di chi non ha chiaramente capito nulla di quello che ha sentito, e Severus decise di passare ai fatti.  
“È da buttare, Potter!” disse, mostrandogli il mantello che indossava, ricoperto nella parte inferiore dalla poltiglia che era stata la sua pozione. “Ho dovuto assistere allo scempio del mio mantello preferito, a causa tua. Mai, in tutta la mia carriera di professore, avevo dovuto sopportare una disgrazia così grande.”  
Harry iniziò a sudare freddo. Per una persona normale, un mantello rovinato non sarebbe stato un danno così grande, ma lui sapeva che Severus aveva una vera e propria fissazione. Lo aveva scoperto quando erano andati a vivere insieme, un paio di mesi dopo la guerra. Vedere uno dei suoi mantelli ridotto in quelle condizioni doveva essere stato effettivamente un duro colpo, per lui, e Harry sapeva che non gliela avrebbe fatta passare liscia. Perciò fece l'unica cosa saggia che potesse fare in quel momento: rimase in silenzio e raccomandò la sua anima a Merlino.  
“Sarai in punizione, Potter. Per tutto l'anno. E ovviamente Grifondoro perderà duecento punti per la tua incompetenza.”  
“Per tutto l'anno?” si lasciò sfuggire Harry, nonostante le sue buone intenzioni.  
“Sì, per tutto l'anno! Dovrai raggiungermi ogni sera, dopo cena, nei miei appartamenti ed essere pronto a eseguire qualunque ordine ti darò.”  
Harry, che poteva anche sembrare stupido ma che non lo era davvero, drizzò le antenne al sentire quelle parole. Ogni sera. Nella sua stanza. Per tutto l'anno. E all'improvviso ebbe l'illuminazione.  
“Sei stato tu, non è vero? Hai sabotato la mia pozione! E mi hai pure tolto un sacco di punti! Lo sapevo di aver seguito le istruzioni alla lettera, era impossibile che venisse fuori una schifezza del genere. Tu sei... sei...”  
“Sono un genio, lo so” si vantò Severus. “È stato orribile dover assistere al sacrificio del mio mantello, ma era l'unico modo per ottenere quello che volevo.”  
“E cosa volevi? Togliere punti a Grifondoro?”  
Sul volto di Severus comparve un sorriso lascivo.  
“Idiota! Ovviamente volevo la possibilità di poterti scopare a piacimento senza destare troppi sospetti. I punti esrano solo un bonus giustificato dalla situazione.”  
“Maniaco!” lo accusò Harry, ma si guardò bene dal protestare, quando Severus lo raggiunse e gli infilò la lingua in bocca.  
In fondo, il suo piano era stato davvero geniale.


End file.
